Multilayer ceramic electronic components are widely used as IT components in computers, PDAs, mobile phones, and the like due to advantages thereof such as compactness, high capacitance, and ease of mountability. Also, such multilayer ceramic electronic components are widely used as electric components due to high reliability and high strength characteristics thereof.
Recently, multilayer ceramic electronic components have become smaller due to the miniaturization/thinning of IT products. Accordingly, strengths (for example, flexural strength, tensile strength, fixing strength, and the like) of multilayer ceramic electronic components have become increasingly important.